1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential device having a differential gear set and a clutch therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, an automobile is equipped with a differential device, which distributes a driving force of an engine and/or an electric motor to right and left output axles with allowing differential motion between these axles. Some differential devices, such as “locking differential” or “lock-up differential” for example, have clutches built therein, for the purpose of limiting differential motion between the right and left axles so as not to lose traction with the road particularly when one of the wheels loses contact with the road.
In a design for a lock-up differential, one of side gears has clutch teeth and a clutch member for meshing with these clutch teeth is axially movably disposed in a differential casing. As the clutch member is forced to follow the rotation of the differential casing, when these clutch teeth mesh together, differential motion is locked. U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,799 discloses a related art.